Electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and fuel-cell vehicles as automobiles incorporate various electronic devices. Also, the electric vehicles, the hybrid electric vehicles, and the fuel-cell vehicles have, as such electronic devices, a motor for generating driving force for running of the vehicle; a battery supplying electrical power to the motor; and an inverter for converting the electrical power of the battery, from direct current power to an alternating current power as supplying the electrical power of the battery to the motor. These electronic devices such as the motor, the battery, and the inverter are connected to each other, and an electrical power with relatively large current value is supplied to electric wires adapted to connect these electronic devices to each other and supply the electrical power and control signals to them. Accordingly, in order to prevent leakage of electrical noise from the electric wires to outside thereof, the electric wires are electrically shielded. Also, in order to electrically shield these electric wires, various types of mounting structures are advocated for mounting a shield shell including a shield member covering the electric wire by shield braid to the inner holder (for example, see the patent literature PTL 1).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view illustrating a state in which the shield shell comes closer to the inner holder in the mounting structure of the conventional inner holder and the shield shell described in the patent literature PTL 1. FIG. 9 is a perspective view illustrating a state where the shield shell shown in FIG. 8 is attached to the inner holder. A mounting structure 101 of the shield shell shown in FIGS. 8, 9 comprises an inner holder 103 constructed to pass an electric wire (not shown) connected to an electronic device therethrough and comprised of a plurality of peripheral walls 105, and a shield shell 104. A locking arm 119 provided on the one peripheral wall 105 out of the peripheral walls 105 is elastically deformable toward the centre of the inner holder 103. The above-described shield shell 104 includes a shell body 108 attached to an end of a shield member (not shown) covering the electric wire, and a pair of securing pieces 137, 138 protruding from the shell body 108 toward the inner holder 103 and being adapted to be placed on the plurality of peripheral walls 105. Also, one securing piece 137 out of the pair of securing pieces 137, 138 includes a retaining hole 137a with which the locking arm 119 is locked. The shield shell 104 is attached to the inner holder 103 with the retaining hole 137a brought into locking with the locking arm 119.